of stolen kisses and killers
by augustush waters
Summary: 'months and months later, he's fine. someway, somehow, in some capacity, he's perfectly fine. but she's crazier than ever.' in which reyna and leo are killers in an asylum, where they become friends and eventually, fall in love. modern-day, au, non-capitalization is on purpose. one-shot.


**oh gods i know that the whole leo/reyna thing is way over used (even by me) but i got some inspiration for this from burning by accioyourheart so so check him/her out. oh and i don't own pjo.**

she kills them.

the boy she said she always loved and the girl who took him are now dead because she killed them.

and now she's handcuffed and going into a police car.

does she regret it?

not at all.

he kills the woman who killed his mom.

he tracks her down five years after his mom is killed and murders the woman who did it.

but it was all his fault really.

he knocked down a candle and started a small fire.

but he extinguished it and left.

yet there was a woman in black.

and when his mother went into her workshop, the woman started it again.

so he killed the woman.

at school, some asshole has started a rumor that leo started the father.

he was dubbed a pyromaniac, a nut-job, a wacko... every horrible thing possible.

and now he was one.

they meet in a strange way.

he's walking to his room for his therapy session and she's being taken to her's for the first time.

and as they walk by each other, their cuffed hands touch just a little.

that's enough to spark something special between them.

and when it's time for lunch, they sit together, for they are both killers.

it isn't recommended, but it isn't not allowed.

they stare at each other for a while, taking in one another's sight.

"my name's leo." he says as he takes a bite of the crap that people call food.

"i'm reyna." she answers as she sips her water.

"why're you here?" she asks skeptically. "i'm a murderer."

"because i don't have friends?" he's hesitant with his answer.

"no, here. like at this asylum."

"because im crazy." he answers.

"we're all crazy, leo." she says.

"because I killed a woman." he answers.

she nods, taking in his answer, and realizes that he's just like her. a killer.

he has to go now. it's time for him to take his medication.

so they say goodbye.

three days later, it's the anniversary if his mother's death- the only day he's allowed to go out.

a man in white goes with him, along with a police officer in a kevlar vest.

"he isn't necessary." leo mutters.

"that's what they all say." the man in white answers and they drive to the cemetery.

he kneels in front of her grave, his white outfit becoming grass and dirt stained.

"hi mom." he smiles sheepishly and the guard rolls his eyes.

it's the same thing every year.

"i think i'm okay now." he says, tearing up.

"i wish you were here." he's sobbing now.

"mom, i miss you so much."

and time's up just like that. he gets pulled up by the guard and is led away.

he looks back at the grave and sighs.

he always looks back.

she waits for him at lunch. and he never shows up.

so she gets angry and clenches her fists until her knuckles are white.

then he comes through the doors, handcuffed and puffy-eyed.

he sits down in front of her and she asks what's wrong.

"nothing." he answers, though she can tell he's lying.

but she drops the subject, not wanting to lose his friendship.

and she never finds out.

months and months later, he's fine.

someway, somehow, in some capacity, he's perfectly fine.

but she's crazier than ever.

it's not the psycho 'i'm going to kill you' crazy, but the silent kind.

the silent kind of crazy that only happens when you're done with everything.

they allow her to have magazines and newspapers and even scissors, but only under supervision.

she cuts out clippings of articles and pictures and tapes them onto the wall, connecting all of then somehow.

they don't see it as anything. just a crazy girl being... crazy.

he visits her room one day, when the map is complete and she smiles.

"what is this?" he asks, confused.

she laughs as if her mind is elsewhere, there but not really, and hugs him.

"you found my porn stash!" she whispers excitedly.

he doesn't take it as anything. just his best friend being herself.

maybe for once, it's true.

she wants out.

so she tells him at lunch.

"let's get out, leo." she whispers.

he chuckles. "how?" he asks, amused.

"you're being released soon right?" she asks. he nods.

"take me with you." she says. he cocks his dark brow in confusion.

"how?" he wonders.

"break me out, leo. then we'll be together forever." she smiles.

that's all it takes for him.

that smile of her's that seems as if she's your best friend but really means that you have no idea who she is.

"okay." he agrees.

he'd do anything for reyna. he just hopes she would too.

the day he's released, they hug.

"i'll be back at midnight." he whispers.

she knows that he'll come. he wouldn't leave her. she's all he has. he has to come.

she waits in her room, pretending to sleep.

"he's coming," she mumbles, doubting herself. "you'll be out."

she sees car lights outside her window and tells a nurse that she needs to go to the restroom.

in the restroom, she opens the small window and climbs out, embracing him.

he twirls her around and he kisses her.

she's surprised, but she loves it.

she loves it more than being out or kissing jason.

then the nurse realizes she's gone and then they're running.

but he's prepared.

he opens a metal flask and pours its contents as they run.

then he pulls out a lighter and sets the sidewalk on fire.

he sets it on fire for her.

they hide out at a friend's.

his name is percy.

she can't help but notice how handsome he is, but realizes he's in a relationship.

it's a girl named annabeth and she's beautiful.

she wakes up in a car.

"what the fuck?" she asks leo.

he seems troubled, confused even.

"t-this isn't right. you aren't supposed to be with me." he stutters and continues driving.

"where are you taking me?" she's mad now.

"back to the hospital," he says. "i can't get arrested. not again."

"what happened to together forever?" she mumbles.

"reyna-"

"you're as crazy as i am." she states.

"no i'm not." he says.

"yes you are and you can't except that because you think you're some fucking saint!" she yells.

"i don't think that!" he yells back.

"then what do you think?" she asks. "you never tell anyone anything! how do you expect me to be with you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"i don't expect you to be with me!" he says.

"take me back!" she says. "take me back to percy's."

"no."

and he doesn't.

they find his body five days later.

it's in the woods.

they ask her why she did it.

"he took me back!" she says.

"to the hospital?" the man asks.

she nods. "he promised me forever!" she says. "it doesn't feel like forever!"

she's taken to a real looney-bin now. it has concrete walls and she isn't allowed to sit with anyone.

she knows why. after all, she's a smart girl.

the others talk about her. call her crazy and deranged.

but she doesn't care. she says she never cared.

and one day she's allowed to talk to a police guard at lunch. he asks her if she regrets it.

and for once, she does.

because she cared the whole time.


End file.
